Tasered to Silence
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Just an insight to what Peter and Neal were thinking during Neal's kidnapping in "FRONT MAN". SPOILERS! No slash. Just friendship. Neal whump.
1. Chapter 1

_* DEFINITELY SPOILERS FROM FRONT MAN. Just a little insight to Peter and Neal's thoughts during Neal's kidnapping, no slash, Neal whump. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

"I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, okay Peter?" Neal explained as he walked slowly through the darkness of the sidewalk, Agent Rice only twenty feet away, waiting in her car.

Neal had just received a call from Peter when he became afraid this might blow his cover. Peter's response struck him as strange.

"_Neal, you need to get out of there now."_

"What are you talking about?" Neal demanded curiously.

"Neal. _You're_ the ransom."

_You're the ransom._ Of course. Trade the girl for Neal. Wilkes had planned this whole thing, kidnap the girl and trade her fro Neal. The reason? To kill him. The last time Neal had met up with Wilkes, he'd almost been murdered. Of course, he _had_ screwed Wilkes over but he had to. Wilkes wanted to _kill_ people. And Neal wasn't for that.

Neal was about to reply when he felt a sharp, lasting pain in the side of his neck. A shock. An electric shock. Had he not been in so much pain it might have registered that this was a taser, a silent scream shook in his throat until he crumpled, unconscious.

* * *

Terror built in Peter's chest as he heard some kind of crackling zap, and then silence.

"Neal?"

Silence.

"NEAL?"

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!_

Peter was on the verge of snapping when Agent Rice and her crew entered the bureau's head quarters announcing what happened.

"Silver van, no plate, our units chased it but lost it in traffic." She clapped her hands and said more audibly, adressing everyone, "Okay, people! For the forseeable future, you belong to me. I need traffic feeds from here to Yankee stadium-"

Peter couldn't keep quiet while this... this bitch told _his_ co-workers what to do. After all_ she _was the one who had got Neal captured. Captured no less by someone Peter knew had tried to _kill_ Neal before.

"You sold him out, so you could get your picture in the paper. You hung Neal out to dry so you could get a gold star on your resume!"

"You'd better watch it, _Burke._" Rice snapped.

An argument ensued only broken up by Hues who, to no one's surprise, turned the case over to Peter.

Peter went on directing everyone, telling them what needed to be done but the entire time a single thought persisted in his mind.

Why would I let Neal go with her? She didn't realize that they needed Neal and would turn him over for anything just like half a million other ignorant people out there who thought people labeled as criminals were all bad. Why hadn't he insisted he help with the case? How had he not immediately went after Neal once his anklet was cut? Neal was gone.

* * *

Miles away, Neal awoke with a throbbing headache beating against his temple and a black bag was pulled off of his head.

"Top of the morning to you!" That was Wilkes.

The loudness of his voice pierced Neal as though he were hungover. He wondered for a moment if he was. Then he remembered. The taser.

"Headache, right? That'll pass." Wilkes explained coldly.

"Wilkes..." That was all Neal could manage to say.

"Seeing you again, Neal, brings back all these old feelings." Wilkes said softly.

And then punched Neal hard, right in the gut.

Neal coughed as all the air was knocked out of him, and it took all of his strength to keep from blacking out again.

Still, he had to maintain his personality.

"If you wanted me for coffee you could've just called." Neal said sarcastically, his voice weak from strain.

Wilkes smiled, "This way's better. Pretty good right? Had the fed snip your anklet off for me? She handed you over on a platter."

"Oh, well that's great. You've got a lock for kidnapper of the year."

All Neal could think of was how could he have been so stupid to have been led into the situation. His, and a young girl's lives were at stake because he had followed Rice's rules. He wished this case had been with Peter because none of this would've turned out this way.

Wilkes explained what Neal had to do as they got out of the van, and Neal was surprised to notice it was morning. And bright out too, his sore eyes noticed.

_Morning? He'd been out that long? Peter'd better find me fast. These guys are capable of some painful shit. Including murder. And they are definitely gonna try and murder me._

Neal did as they asked. Get the information they needed from the clerk, and get out. Simple right? Not really this woman was firm on keeping her job and it took a lie about Neal's supposed 'five year-old son' to get what they needed.

He returned to Wilkes with the info and was pushed violently into the van again, his back his the metal side and he winced as he slid down it.

"Tase this man again." Wilkes ordered.

"No, that's really not neces-"

Neal was cut off by a lasting pain in his arm until he fell unconscious again.

* * *

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_* Jeez! I wasn't planning on adding another chapter, but I got ten alerts and for that, I thank you. Okay, so this is gonna be a kind of alternate ending chapter, where Peter and the feds get involved a little earlier. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Next chapter will be the last! __**READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Neal felt himself being thrown roughly into the corner of a warehouse where a teenage girl was sitting. She was curled up in a ball and had probably been crying but momentarily forgetting her own troubles she whispered,

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't even hurt." Neal mumbled, pushing himself up off his face.

He then dropped his tone and whispered, "Lindsey?"

"Yeah, who are you?" She whispered back.

"I'm Neal Caffrey, I'm with the FBI, I'm here to help you."

"Well, who's gonna help _you_?" She asked curiously.

Neal sighed, contemplating this, "Well, probably by the smartest guy I know, and if he's coming, we're safe. We just gotta let him know where we are..."

Lindsey stared at him and asked fearfully, "How?"

"Uh... Like this." Neal said, formulating a plan in his head.

He stood up, a little unsteadily, but confidently he walked over to the guard who held up his taser threatningly,

"Not another step closer, Caffrey."

"Damn, I just had a question." Neal said calmly.

"You don't get to ask questions."

Neal studied the man before him and deduced that this man did not appear too intelligent.

"I just wanted to know if I had your permission to tie my shoe?"

"I don't give a fuck." The guard replied coldly and Neal gave him his signature smile.

He picked up his right foot, wobbling as he stood on one foot he stumbled foward, swiftly reaching his hand into the guard's pocket he retrieved his cellphone and was pushed to the ground.

"Crazy fool, why don't you just tie it on the ground like a normal pers-"

Neal held up the phone, threatning to make the call.

But the guard was too quick, he lunged foward and tased Neal a third time in the neck. But Neal had to hold out just a _bit_ longer. As fast as he could he reached up, grasping the guard's wrist and turned the taser around on him who trembled and fell.

As he fell, the taser did too. As did Neal.

The phone went skidding across the floor and Lindsey picked it up, crawling nervously toward a shaking Neal she whispered, terrified,

"M-Mr. Caffrey?"

"Call... 28...5..." Neal began weakly, slipping slowly into unconsciousness, he snapped his head back up, hold on just a little longer...

"O-Okay, n-now what?"

"4...3...0..."

"...O-Okay...?"

"88...92." Neal managed to choke out before fainting.

* * *

Lindsey saw the man lose consciousness, and by pure reaction she hit the call button.

It rang for only a second before someone answered.

_"Hello?"_

"H-Hello, I'm Lindsey, I'm at..." Lindsey looked around and peering through the stained window she saw a street sign and told the man where she was.

_"Okay, is anyone else with you?"_

"Yeah, his name was uh... Neal Caffrey."

_"Neal? Is he okay?"_

Lindsey paused and responded, "Uh... I don't know, he looked pretty beat up when he got here, and they tased him. He's unconscious."

There was a silence and the man answered,

_"Alright. We'll be there as soon as we can, don't go anywhere._"

He hung up and Lindsey waited.

* * *

Peter was speeding down the road, Jones in the passenger's seat, racing to find Neal and Lindsey.

He pulled up in front of an old, brick warehouse and had it surrounded in minutes.

They kicked in the door and he shouted, "FBI!"

"Over here!" Lindsey's voice cried from around the corner.

_Why wasn't she coming to meet them? _Peter wondered worridly, _was she hurt? Was she being held hostage?_

Peter hurried over to her and found her sitting on the floor, and few feet away from her, was Neal.

He had a reddish-purple blotch on his neck and a bloody lip. As Lindsey had said, he was unconscious.

Peter knelt beside him and shook his shoulder lightly,

"Neal! Neal, wake up."

The con-man's eyes flew open and he squeezed them shut again, rubbing his head.

"Hey Peter..."

"Hey, Neal."


End file.
